No easy way to say goodbye
by elven gurl
Summary: No one likes to say goodbye. No one likes to be forgotten. Ginny thought she knew everything about her life, but how on earth did Draco's mother know more about her past than Ginny herself?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bitter Goodbye**

_Only going to do a disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, although characters of my creation will appear. Also, this chapter is a demo to see how it turns out._

­­---x---X---x---

The first crack of thunder was what awoke Rosaline from her trance-like state. Blinking madly, she slowly moved her eyes from what they had stayed staring at for the past fifteen minutes.

Her beautiful daughter, so small and so wonderful, but unfortunately, this baby would never know a normal life in this state. As much as she loved this babe, the pain from birth was nothing like the pain that followed. Rosaline's tears threatened to pour out again, but she forced them away; this was not a time to be weak.

She stood still, as if she thought any movement would cause something bad to happen. The forest remained quiet, waiting. There was nothing stopping her this time, nothing holding her back from what she knew she had to do. There was also no one there to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright and that her decision was for the best; the only thing left to do in this tragic state she was in.

_My love,_ she silently cried to the sky, willing it to the person she loved, _our daughter will be safe at last, you worry yourself no longer my love and every thing will be well in the end. One day, you will meet her again and make everything right once more, like it used to be so long ago and for so short a time. Until then, I will be watching over you both, the two that hold my heart now and forever._

She couldn't stop the tears this time and now they fell thickly down her cheeks. She was so young and had faced hardships that most people would never think of in their lives at all. Love, birth, fear of death for herself, her child and her love, it was almost too much to bear. All she had to do, though, was think of what she had brought into the world and all would seem okay. Like nothing existed. Only her and who she loved.

_Why is there so much pain in the world? When will the tragedies end?_ She held the bundle containing her child, her life, close to her. The baby seemed to understand that it was a serious moment and not a time to cry, for when the tiny girl awoke, she saw her mother's loving eyes staring at her.

Rosaline roughly wiped her tears and hugged her daughter again. _Stop delaying, _She angrily told herself, _your daughter needs you to be strong for this to work. Don't make it harder or you'll find yourself giving in to what you want to do and sealing your own blood's fate. She won't remember you, she won't realize what's going on, only that her new life has begun and she is free from all the terror that happens around this family. If you wait any longer, you selfish bitch, she'll have some recollection of this and she'll try and find her father later. Do it now! Now or never and never is not a choice!_

The tears came again, this time she kissed the sweet baby on the head and slowly, gently placed her on the stump that she stood in front of. The blanket that encircled the babe began to unfurl, but Rosaline quickly tucked it in and backed away with movements that looked like as if she touched the bundle, it would explode.

"My daughter, I love you. I will always watch over you. I will always remember you." With the words spoken, Rosaline shakily drew her wand from her pocket. The tears were streaming over her eyes so much that it became hard to see. Her arm shook so much that she almost dropped her wand. Her voice was so chocked that she almost couldn't say the spell. Almost.

"When will the tragedies end?" She whispered softly to herself as she pointed the tip of her wand at what lay on top of the stump.

With one last glance at her child, Rosaline spoke loud and clear, "Innovo capitis."

A blinding flash of white light enveloped both her and the baby. Her screams were heard from all around. Rosaline felt as though her flesh was being peeled off her body slowly, like a band aid. She screamed louder. And in one last flash, the only thing that remained at the scene was the stump, looking untouched. As if nothing had passed there and it was just a normal day, a day like any other.

Miles away, a flash of green light lit the sky. It was a day for celebration, for all but two babies, all alone, while death reeked around them.

---x---X---x---

_ Alright, it would be nice if I got reviews. And I know this chapter is short, but it's the prologue and I've already stretched it as far as it will go. Next chapter will be longer for sure._


	2. Welcome Back!

Chapter Two

_Here it is; took a while._

_---x---X---x---_

Ginevra Weasley looked at herself in the mirror with a sense of accomplishment. In the time of two months, she managed to get a whole new wardrobe and make up all without being noticed or suspected by anyone. This was the dawning of a new era for her. One where she would fight in the war, not follow Harry Potter around like a lost dog and would never never let anyone stand up for her while she was there. The one thing that drove her crazy while she was growing up was that her brothers, Ron especially, would rarely let her stand up for herself. She hated it! Finally, becoming absolutely sickened with herself, Ginny decided to do something about it.

She had been planning to do this since Christmas in her fifth year, and her first action was to dump Harry. She loved him, but when they started dating, she found that love was more for a brother than a boyfriend. The only problem was she couldn't bring herself to do it. Then, at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had broken the same news she wanted to tell him, to her. Ginny couldn't believe her luck, she was speechless. This was perfect! After that, the Plan just fell into place so easily; she could have sworn it was the simplest puzzle in the world.

Now, looking at her reflection in the Hogwart's train's bathroom, she felt all the more confident. She had cast a spell on her hair and gave it blending blonde streaks. The results were wonderful. She had spent a good number of minutes trying to decide between two outfits and finally chose the one that would make the biggest statement for when she walked into the Great Hall. Unfortunately, the colour green looked really good on her, so she only wore the green miniskirt. As a top, she wore a silver halter that stopped just above her belly button, showing off her toned stomach from all the Quidditch she had been playing over the holidays. Around her skirt; was a thin leather brown belt, loosely wore. On her feet, were silver high heels that had a string that wrapped around her ankles and up her thighs a touch. This was so exciting!

Ginny hadn't realized how long she had been in there because the minute she finished her makeup, the train stopped. Smiling, she slipped on her cloak and buttoned it up all the way. Making a path through the crowd, she managed to find the compartment she had been in with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, empty and deserted.

"Oh." She mumbled to herself, "I guess I'm just not good enough to wait for, I did tell them I was coming back." She fumed and purposely walked off the train into the nearest carriage. Not even bothering to see who else was inside it, she sat down.

In three seconds, two things happened. One; the door closed and the carriage began to move. Two; Ginny found out that she had unknowingly sat herself in the same carriage as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"School hasn't even started, Weaslette, and already you feel the need to follow us." Malfoy smirked. It was two against one, Blaise and he would have fun indeed.

Glaring at him, Ginny retorted, "Don't flatter your self." She heard a snort coming from Zabini. "Of all the carriages, I have to pick you two. What is the world coming to?"

"The fact that you walked right on in and sat your butt," Ginny glared at him more, "down in our carriage is hardly our fault."

"Hey, Draco, don't be mean. I see fancy new shoes and am just dying to know what else is new under that cloak." At this, both boys turned to look at her and stare at her cloak as if willing it to come off.

Ginny didn't like the look they were giving her and crossed her arms, "Stop staring at me like that, I'm not taking my cloak off."

"We'll see." Zabini smirked. He brought out his wand and gave it a quick flick, mumbling a spell under his breath. Almost instantly, the temperature in the carriage went up and soon Ginny found that she was sweating.

"Shit! I can't be sweaty when I finish the Plan!" Ginny angrily thought, "Damn them! They're going to ruin everything."

"Draco, it's getting pretty hot in here, I think we should take off our cloaks to cool down." With a smirk, they both shrugged their cloaks off their shoulders and looked at her intently. When she didn't say anything back, the boys started a conversation as if she wasn't even there and only waited for the carriage to get too hot.

"Oh God," Ginny franticly thought, "Shouldn't we be close to the school by now?" The heat was now getting warmer and warmer. Ginny finally burst out, "Cancel the spell, Zabini! You're going to ruin my surprise!"

The look of shock crossed Zabini's face and he smiled. "Well, luv, if you show us what fancy new clothes you're hiding, then I will be happy to oblige."

Ginny gave up. She slumped in her seat and grumbled, "Fine, but turn the heat down first." She was angry at herself for giving up so easily, but had to remind her conscious that if she was sweaty and gross, her big entrance would be ruined. Besides, it's just two people, what would happen? It's not as if they're going to walk right in and tell everyone she had changed her look.

Raising an eyebrow, Zabini reversed the spell. The temperature dropped and Ginny found the two Slytherins looking at her expectantly. Sighing in defeat, Ginny sat up and slipped the cloak off to reveal the outfit she wanted to save to be a surprise.

Zabini whistled under his breath. Malfoy, of course, stated, "Last time I checked, Weaslette, green and silver were Slytherin colors."

"Don't say that, I think that is a very nice ensemble you have there, Gryf." Zabini nodded after saying with a flirtatious grin.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Zabini was exactly how she expected a Slytherin to never act. How could anyone with a good humor get into that horrid house?

Malfoy frowned and stared at her intently, making Ginny squirm in her seat. After a minute, she turned back to Zabini and told him,

"Now you've seen it. Happy?" She effortlessly flicked her cloak back on to hide the clothing underneath (a trick she practiced all summer. All it took was a swish of the wrist and the jacket was back over her shoulders.)

Before anyone could say anything, the carriage came to a stop and Ginny flashed a quick half smile at Zabini before hopping out and pretending to seem miffed. She walked a bit, getting caught in the crowd that was going into the Great Hall, and snuck a glace backwards. Zabini whispered something in Malfoy's ear and Malfoy crossed his arms, looking pissed while Zabini laughed up a storm. Ginny snorted under her breath while turning back and looking for her friends.

She didn't find anyone until she came in the Hall and sat down beside her friend, Tatiana. Tatiana was insanely tall, with strawberry blonde hair and a tongue almost as fast as Malfoy's. At the moment, Tatiana hadn't noticed Ginny and was shooting a flirtatious grin to a boy in Ravenclaw, who quickly blushed and turned around.

Ginny laughed along with Tatiana and they said their greetings. A chorus of, "How was your summer?" and "Nothing new," was heard from all around.

The two friends always had something against doing something the way everyone else was doing it, so Ginny asked, "Did your brother puke on the carpet this summer?"

Tatiana's brother was five and got sick really easy. Last summer, he spent most of it in his room, leaning over the toilet, or complaining to his sister, who had to stay home and take care of him while their mom was at work.

"No, thank God." The strawberry blonde breathed, "I survived. But as soon as I got on the train, an owl came from my mom saying that when she came home, the babysitter was eating her entire (she does like to exaggerate,) kitchen and Tommy was crying from the bathroom."

"Oh." Ginny was speechless. "Lucky you got out just in time?"

"Yeah," Tatiana giggled, "I would hate to see the state of the babysitter now." She sat and stared at nothing for a while before laughing and saying again, "Yep, I would hate to see the state she's in now."

There was a tapping of a fork on a cup and the Great Hall instantly went quiet, looking up at the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat and called out to everyone,

"I may not be as good as Professor Dumbledore was at speeches and such, but I do have a few things to say. As most of you will know, I am replacing Dumbledore as Headmistress and my office is now behind the gargoyle in the usual spot for Headmasters and mistresses to stay. If you are unaware where that is, I'm afraid that means you have no business knowing. Secondly, the forbidden forest is still out of bounds as it always is," She cast a quick glance at those who had gotten in trouble before for going there, "and this year, the field behind the Quidditch pitch is also out of bounds for reasons you do not need to know."

The Hall erupted into excited whispers of what happened to make a field out of bounds and some people were getting very excited, coming up with crazy stories they swore were true.

McGonagall cleared her throat again and tapped the glass once more. A hush fell and a good number of people looked at her as if saying, "There's more?"

"Two more things to note, students: since I am now Headmistress my job of teaching Transfiguration is passed on to our new teacher, Mr. Oliver Hubert, who will be joining us tomorrow morning as he has important business to attend to. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is the lovely lady to my left, Ms. Doris Dalgliesh."

A very frail woman who looked about 20 years old and close to death stood up and gave a quick wave of her hand at the students seated. Ms. Dalgliesh had thin black hair and a pale face. Her clothing looked relatively expensive although they didn't seem to fit her figure very well, hanging loosely around the middle and the sleeves looked as if her wrist would be swallowed by them at any moment.

Smiling at her as she sat down, Professor McGonagall continued, "One last thing. I would like to announce our new Head Boy and Girl." A few students leaned forward in their seats. "Our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger." There was a lot of clapping and cheering, even though this new title for her was expected by everyone.

Ginny sighed, "Of course. You know, Tatiana, sometimes I wish the school would pick someone that no one expects to be a Head. Just to confuse everyone, wouldn't that be rare?"

Tatiana laughed and agreed, "That would be cool if they did, though. How 'bout me being Head Girl next year?" Both girls snorted and tried to hold their laughter in as McGonagall asked for attention again.

"And finally, our new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy."

There was a stunned moment of silence before the Slytherins went into loud clapping and cheering, soon followed by polite claps from the other houses. Malfoy didn't even bother to stand up, only continued looking bored.

McGonagall looked uncomfortable and announced, "When the first years arrive, we will sort them, but for now, as Dumbledore would say, Tuck in!"

The meal appeared and Ron immediately started stacking his plate with food. The Gryffindor table went into laughter and joined him in filling their plates.

Concerned, Ginny turned to Tatiana and asked, "Where are the first years?"

"Dunno." Was the only response through all the food in Tatiana's mouth. Ginny giggled and then remembered the Plan.

"Hey, Tat, it's getting pretty hot in here. I think I should take off my cloak." Suddenly interested, Tatiana turned to her red headed friend and replied,

"I think you should."

"And I should probably say hi to Colin as well, shouldn't I?" Tatiana nodded her head and Ginny stood up.

Using the flick thing, she discarded her cloak onto the bench and, ignoring the looks she was getting, walked over to Colin Creevy. He was looking at his camera at the time, but when he noticed her, he held it up and took some pictures saying, "That's it! Work it baby, work it!" He threw the camera in different angles for every picture.

Laughing Ginny took random poses and then gave him a hug saying, "It's your little sister Dally coming to Hogwarts this year, right?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah, she's really nervous. But I can't wait to have all my siblings in the same school at once."

"It can't be that good," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but, and you'll never understand this, being the oldest is really cool. I have to be the one who looks after the other two. If they turn out to be good people, then you can think, deep inside, that you helped them to become who they are."

Ginny laughed again, "Sounds like what my mom would always tell me when one of my brothers would do something right. Is there something you'd like to share with me, Colin?"

He laughed along with her and then stopped, looking suddenly nervous. When Colin noticed Ginny's odd look, he told her his troubles,

"I'm just wondering where Dally and the rest of the first years are. I saw her on the train, and I know I saw her get on one of the boats. It shouldn't take this long to get across the lake." He worriedly chewed on his bottom lip, a habit he only did when he was really worried.

Ginny gave him her sympathy by giving him another hug and saying, "I'm sure she's fine." Then, as an after thought, she added, "Maybe she fell in the lake and is now saying her hellos to the giant squid?"

The two friends laughed and scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for Dennis. They didn't find him, but giggled anyway.

"Thanks Gin, you always know how to cheer me up."

"No problem!" She smiled and at that moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open and standing there was a soaked and badly cut up Dally, looking ready to pass out.

In an instance, Ginny, even in her tall high heels, got to Dally before Colin and caught her when the small first year looked up gratefully and went unconscious.

Chaos erupted in the Hall. Girls screamed and fainted. Guys tried desperately to calm down their girlfriends and the teachers were all frozen in their seats, not moving at all, as if a spell had been cast on them.

Ginny gazed at the head table and saw that all the staff had blank faces and glazed over eyes, staring unseeingly out onto the students. Quite abruptly, everyone at the table switched their gaze to her and stared straight into her eyes. All the hairs on Ginny's body stood up on end and she shivered. No one else noticed, as the student body all had something keeping them occupied. In perfect unison, all the professors mouthed to Ginny, "You're next." Another shiver went through her and the frightened red head noticed that the spell controlled staff looked else where and mouthed the same words. Quickly taking a glance, she saw that they were looking straight at Malfoy. He seemed to have the same reaction as her.

Remembering where she was, Ginny quickly picked Dally up in her arms and hurried toward the direction of the Hospital wing. A hand went on her shoulder and Ginny jumped before turning around.

"You okay, Gin? Here, let me take Dally, she's my sister."

Distracted, Ginny wordlessly handed the small child to Colin and wandered over to the Entrance of the school. Something was pulling her over there. Reaching the door, Ginny pushed it open and was instantly met by a blast of cold air. Still in her new outfit, the temperature was horrible and she was ready to go back into the warmth, when she saw a figure limping closer, slowly.

Hurrying toward it, she saw that it was Hagrid, also drenched and cut all over his face and hands. All over, his cloak was ripped and cut; objects were falling out of his pockets with every step. In his arms, he held a frail figure that was limply draped between his embrace.

"Hagrid!" Ginny cried, reaching and taking the bundle from Hagrid's arms. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Rasping, he roughly answered, "Squid wen' down, freaked me ou' I tell ya. Out o' nowhere, giant wave came an' shattered boat. Hit this un on the 'ead. No breathin'."

Not understanding a word he was saying, Ginny knew she had to get him to the Hospital wing. "Hagrid, follow me. I'm taking you to the Hospital wing, can you make it there?" He briefly nodded. Ginny continued, she remembered reading somewhere, that when someone wanted to pass out, you had to keep talking to them. "Dally came and passed out. Colin took her to the, watch your step, to the hospital wing. Don't worry about this boy, I'll get him to Madame Pomfrey. Here's the door."

With her back, Ginny barely managed to push it open. When she turned around, she saw that Hagrid's head kept nodding down and his steps were slugged and dragging. Sighing, she prayed that they would make it there. She decided to pretend she knew a short cut.

"Hagrid, I know a short cut to the Hospital wing, so we'll get there quicker than usual. You sure you'll make it?"

As the two walked passed the Great Hall doors, which were still wide open, she heard an ear-splitting screech and Pansy Parkinson was on her in a flash, dragged behind her was a very annoyed looking Malfoy.

"Paul! Draco, look, it's Paul!" She burst into tears. Ginny didn't slow her strides, finding Paul getting heavier and heavier by the minute. "Weasley, what happened to Paul?! Draco! Oh my god! What did that oaf do to my little brother?!"

Draco was looking more and more annoyed, "Pansy, shut it. Weasley's taking Paul to the Hospital wing, so your wailing won't help at all. Besides, I know personally, that waking up in the Hospital wing with you leaning on my chest, screaming out the world that I am dead, is not a nice way to come to. Go back to your room and cry there, I'll look after Paul."

In response, Pansy, sniffled and ran away, screaming to the world that her brother was dead as she passed some freaked out Hufflepuffs.

Malfoy came into stride with her and said, "Give Paul to me, I don't want to have to burn those robes, these are his nicest."

"I'll take that as a way for you to politely ask to carry him. By the way, since when do you care about anyone else but yourself?"

Malfoy glared at her and answered rudely, "He's like the brother I never had."

Ginny had a really good come back, but was too tired to say anything, only nod. Carrying two people at different times and walking as fast as she could in high heels was making her exhausted, she found it hard not to slump her shoulders. But Malfoy was there and she would never show him any weakness, so she forced herself to keep going.

When they finally arrived, Colin saw her, the body in Malfoy's arms and the fact that Hagrid had just collapsed onto the nearest bed and gasped. Ginny and Malfoy walked up to Madame Pomfrey and Malfoy put Paul on the bed in front of the nurse.

"Ms. Weasley, what on earth are you wearing and what happened to your shirt?"

Surprised by the teacher's reaction, Ginny looked down and saw that the front of her shirt was stained with blood. The realization came to the Gryffindor and the Slytherin at the same time and both of them rushed over to Paul, gingerly flipping him over and staring, wide eyed, at the huge gash in the back of his head and down his back.

In that instant, Madame Pomfrey burst into action and barked out orders for someone to get her a certain potion. Turning to the two at the end of Paul's bed, she ordered both of them to a secluded area to rest. Briefly, she explained that the green puss around the cut meant that a very rare disease was involved. Since both of them had carried the child, the chances that either of them had it was high.

She ushered them to the beds and forced them to lie down, giving them separate cups filled with a foul smelling liquid inside and telling them to drink it.

Ginny was too tired to even bother to complain and quickly downed the whole thing in one swig. Malfoy, not wanted to be showed up by a Weasley, drank the whole thing with a disgusted face on and gave his cup back to Madame Pomfrey.

The potion tasted as horrible as it looked and Ginny gagged as it went down her throat, leaving a hot, scratchy feeling after it was gone. A wave of weariness came over her and Ginny tried to force her eyes to stay open, wanting to Malfoy to fall asleep first.

Apparently, he felt the same way, because he was glaring at her, his eyelids drooping and his head nodding.

Ginny gave up and whispered hoarsely, "You win." Then she lay down on the pillow and darkness surrounded her before her head had even touched the pillow.

_---x---X---x---_

_Mysteries, mysteries, don't worry, my duckies, all will be revealed in good time. This chapter was, happily, a lot longer than the last. Hurray for me! Next one will be up as soon as I feel the need to not be a lazy ass and get up to write it (which is hopefully soon ; ) )_


End file.
